


不灭的火焰

by SENGEI



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 有幼年杰森和老年迪克互动, 返老还童au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SENGEI/pseuds/SENGEI
Summary: “爱是永不熄灭的火焰。”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 6





	不灭的火焰

**Author's Note:**

> 半个返老还童au，内含一次被本人打了马赛克的床上运动

故事的开头一切都不符合常理。杰森·陶德十岁那年，叛逆又温柔，喜欢泡图书馆和打游戏，那一年在他身上发生了很多事情。首先是一场突兀的火灾，于他来说那就是末日降临：市中心的医院突然起了火，来源于某处未被熄灭的烟头的火舌趁着安保人员发愣的间隙卷上了浅蓝色的窗帘或者乳白色的被套，他忙着和电话那端的老板理论上个月拖欠的工资，心急火燎，忽略了纤维烧焦的味道，以至于让火势蔓延到了下一处相同的地方，更是直接导致这场灾害难以避免。杰森那个时候刚好在医院，他半夜发烧，脑袋晕乎乎不知今夕何夕，和他的母亲一起挂了个号等待医生的呼唤，在火势变得更大之前他们被转移到了隔壁的养老院。他就是在那儿见到迪克·格雷森的。

实话实说，要见到他很困难，理查德——迪克，他和一般的老人可不一样，在他身上发生了一些科学无法解释的问题，这涉及到未来、虚构的现实，还有一些基因和细胞相关的问题，普通人会觉得荒谬，不可思议，违背了自然定律，基因工程学家会兴致勃勃跃跃欲试，如果被发现，有可能他会被带走，穿着每天都要消毒三次的、毫无样式和时尚感可言的白色制服被关进玻璃墙里。养老院一共有五层，一楼是接待大厅，外面的花园有一些简单的健身器材和藤编的躺椅，二楼是公共休息室和餐厅，往上就是老人们的房间。迪克的房间在三楼尽头，旁边是清洁工人的工具间，里面堆满了泡得发软的泡沫拖把和大堆大堆清洁剂的包装袋。杰森遇见他是因为他在这间巨大的疗养院迷了路，碰巧又到了这里，又碰巧听见了属于迪克的房间里传来的一声巨响，打破了从老式唱片机编织的缠绵女声：有什么东西跌落，像是被射杀的知更鸟一样猛地坠落在地，发出预知死亡的哀鸣。  


他看起来有七八十岁，可他表现得像个十四五岁的孩子，在他面前还有一点像他隔壁邻居家放暑假回来辅导他数学题的姐姐——不是老人的慈祥和蔼，更像是稍长几岁的兄长的态度。杰森推开那扇门，他的本意是想为老人提供帮助。他自作主张地进了房间，看见坐在轮椅上的迪克，他想到了一些以前在被子里打着手电筒看的童话故事，迪克就是那些故事里寥寥几笔却勾勒得栩栩如生的形象，有的甚至不会出现在插图里，那些人帮助迷路的公主，照顾落单的金丝雀，为流浪的孩子提供一碗热乎乎的南瓜粥，还会讲很多带有奇幻色彩的故事。天知道他的眼神有多清澈，杰森至今都还能记得，那双干净的、透明的、比月亮和星星更迷人的蓝眼睛，是皑皑雪原上的君影草。他甚至曾发誓会把对它的记忆带进棺材里。

和所有人的时间都不一样，迪克·格雷森的时间是倒流的。如果把每个人的过去未来比作一条线，那他和所有人都不在一条线上。他的世界由两条线构成，一条通往未来的、他周围所有人生活着的时间线，他只能旁观，无法参与其中；另一条则是属于他自己的、完全平行却不断地往反方向延长。这么看来他是被强行分割出，被迫剥离出常人世界的时候他还是个什么都不知道、连懵懂都算不上的胎儿，他只能站在镜子的另一侧，像个局外人那样用好奇的眼光注视着发生的一切，一旦伸出手，碰到的只能是坚不可摧的壁垒。可这并不影响什么，他看上去阳光且自信，在他向杰森描述自己的“病情”的时候他的脸上没有一丝阴霾。除开他不能和太多人接触，只能在房间里听着爵士乐看着偶尔屏幕充斥着大片雪花的电视外，迪克和别的这个年龄段的孩子没有任何区别。这件事和他自身的逆生长一样，在杰森心中并列“迪克·格雷森七大不可思议之事”的第一名。

有时候必须承认，命运是真实存在的，并非只是圣经或者别的宗教典籍中编撰出来以骗取信徒的东西，而一切的巧合都是命运，命中注定应该如此发生，像亚马逊热带雨林中扇动翅膀的蝴蝶，理应牵扯出未来的汹涌波涛。奇迹也是空穴来风，而非三人成虎，臆想中的那些光景总会落在他的肩上。所以他会在十岁那年和迪克·格雷森相识，他会在放学后绕远路到疗养院，先和一楼打牌的老人们打招呼，走到迪克的房间门口，叩叩叩，叩叩，先敲三下，再敲两下，表示“我来了”，这是他们约定俗成的暗号。随后房间内会传来回应的开锁声，他便推开门，给迪克带去市面上新出的杂志和小说，他们在落地窗前聊天，他还会给迪克讲学校的事情，讲繁冗的课程和让他恼火还昏昏欲睡的数学作业。杰森偶尔还会偷偷带上自己的游戏机——凯瑟琳不让他带去学校。

就这样持续到杰森的十七岁，迪克身上发生的变化越来越明显，皱纹在一点点褪去，肉眼可见越来越年轻，身体不再像过去那样笨拙，从最初必须借助轮椅到现在能够面对面逗他玩。他喜欢上跳舞，或许得益于他房间里老旧的唱片机，尽管觉得摇滚乐更胜一筹，杰森还是在他的请求下给他带一些爵士乐和蓝调的黑胶唱片。毕竟没有人能对着他那双眼睛说一个不字。十七岁的最后一天，疗养院举办了一次舞会，发起人不明，但老人们高兴的打扮着自己的生活区域，挂上彩带，小串的霓虹灯，在墙上贴着花里胡哨的报纸，长长的餐桌上摆好了饮料和糕点。有人拿出了珍藏多年的熏香，馥郁的香气蔓延开，一瞬间便点燃了所有人内心的火焰，迪克因此愉快的提出要把他的唱片机贡献出来，他选了一首舒缓的音乐，轻快的调子构造出一个完美的梦来，所有人挤在大厅翩翩起舞。

杰森在人群里瞧见迪克，他靠在餐车旁，眼睛里跳动着明亮的光，跃跃欲试。可他并没有上前。他在这群人里一向是最突出的那个，没有人会不喜欢迪克·格雷森，他绝不会缺少舞伴。杰森皱着眉挤过去，若无其事的拿起高脚杯，金色的液体晃了晃，在灯光下熠熠生辉。你怎么不去跳舞？他装作随口一问。迪克挑起眉，拿走他刚准备喝的香槟，未成年可不能喝这个，他说。接着他把一侧的橙汁递给他，你应该喝这个。我不喜欢橙汁！杰森翻了个白眼，没有接那杯橙汁。你不要转移话题。他又补充。迪克把杯子放回原位，我可没有转移话题，他耸耸肩，还是那样惬意又随性的样子，我是在等你。什么？杰森愣了愣，嘈杂的环境里迪克说的话仿佛从梦境中传来，那么不真切。我在等你来跳舞。迪克向他伸出手。他愣在那里，面对这个邀约甚至有点不知所措。

来吧，杰，来跳舞吧！迪克大笑起来，他握住他的手，把他拉向舞池中央，一路上所有人体贴地为他们开了路。起初杰森还有些拘谨，他们到了正中央，变幻着的灯光被踩在脚下，周围的人用包容的笑看着他们，笑声和彼此的呼吸填满了他们之间的空白。对于舞蹈，迪克熟练得很，杰森在他的引导下环住他的腰，跟着他的节奏慢悠悠的随着音乐摇摆。他让一切困难的事情都变得简单了。第一首歌结束的时候，杰森这么想着。

整个舞会持续到了十一点快十二点，所有人都兴致高昂，夜色袭来他们的热情也丝毫不减，迪克跳得大汗淋漓，杰森贴着他后背的手能感觉到他被汗水浸透的衬衫是什么样的。杰，我们出去散步吧。迪克冲他扬起一个带着汗珠的微笑。我应该回家了。杰森想，可话一开口就变成了截然不同的意思，他说，好，我们去哪里？去公园！迪克显然属于想到什么就说什么的类型。好吧，听你的，老格雷森。他学着迪克的方式耸耸肩。他们逃离了热闹的舞会，迈入人迹罕至的清冷街道，月光下沥青路面变得轻薄了起来，他们得到绿灯的许可，一路越过反光的斑马线，来到已经没有人的公园。这里仿佛成了他们的乐园，迪克平时没法出门，关于这里的一切都是由杰森讲述给他：音乐喷泉、灌木小径、夜晚来临后像是东方古画的云朵……他显然是天生的叙事者，不需要建筑师和造价师的实地勘探就能搭好完美的场景，凭着记忆他们穿梭在幽深的树林里，最后到达了广场喷泉的中央。

“杰森！”迪克还保持着最初的兴奋。

“怎么了？”杰森看过去。

“生日快乐！十八岁啦！”他扬起双臂的同时，夜空突然变得明亮了起来，烟花一簇接着一簇飞升至空中，紧接着迸发出绚烂的色彩，映得迪克有些苍白的脸鲜活起来。

他连忙去看手表，时针刚好指向十二点。没有南瓜马车，没有仙女教母，没有巨大的城堡，没有遗落的水晶鞋，更没有魔法变成的精致的华服，他却觉得自己仿佛置身于童话世界中。十二点会发生很多事情：信号灯跳转成红色，生日蜡烛会被吹灭，烟花升空绽放在夜空，他们在残破的灯光下起舞。

后来的后来，杰森·陶德五十岁再回忆起那个夜晚，他忆起恩底弥翁的月亮、晚风的凉爽、他身上不明缘由的躁动，更回忆起那个他偷来的吻——他们共同的初吻。

或许是被舞会里的酒精冲昏了头脑，他向迪克提出想要生日礼物，那双比夜空更美的蓝眼睛的主人“嗯？”了一声就不假思索的答应。杰森感觉到有什么像漩涡一样拉他下沉的，那个时候他已经比迪克高了一些，无需垫脚，只是用出汗的手抓着他的衣袖，然后碰了碰他的嘴唇，很轻，仿佛只是一个不小心擦过的意外。原本迪克还在思考着应该送他什么礼物，碎碎念从微启的唇瓣间泄漏，暴露了他的打算，而这个让他猝不及防的吻而终止了一切可能的思考，是比当机更没办法补救的问题。难捱的沉默后，他在听烦了鸟叫声后听见迪克颤抖着叫他的名字，好几次差点没能成功开口，磕磕绊绊，断断续续，末尾还用的疑问句。这过程有点漫长，他想，他可没敢再去看迪克，他不知道该怎么面对，甚至那个鼓足勇气的亲吻他都是紧闭着双眼害怕看到迪克的表情。

杰森，我送你回家？他装作什么事都没有发生一样打破沉默。没、没事，我家离这里挺近的，我直接回去了就好！杰森拒绝了他给的台阶，就好像直接用手挡住了他伸过来示好的手，甚至加了力道把他弹开。杰森十八岁成年的第一个小时，像惧怕小时候关上灯后的黑暗一样飞快逃离了那个公园。事实上他在公园门口冷静下来，又碍于内心的挣扎不敢再去说什么，他只是偷偷跑回去，跟在迪克身后，在离他不远处的阴影里看着他一个人回到疗养院，像看着心爱的风筝断线后越飞越远的小男孩，大门被关上，泄漏出的最后一缕光线也被隔离在门后，他悄无声息的离开。

第二天他准备做点什么缓和他们之间的关系，却在学校走廊的电视机上看见了疗养院发生大火的新闻。火灾的起因通常都是相似的，电路老化，维修不当，用户的不小心或者别的什么。他现在走廊拐角，浑身冷汗湿透，止不住的颤抖，直到上课铃和好友的呼喊把他拉回现实。该上课了，杰森。一旁的好友把课本递给他。可他没有接，杰森推开他，直冲冲跑了出去，跌跌撞撞，差点撞到推开教室门的任课老师，也没有听见好友是怎么编造理由为他开脱的。

穿过第一条街道，在十字路口右转，第三个红绿灯后再向右，大约离路口五十米的地方有一家面包店，绕到后门，从背后那天街往左走，一公里后能看见高高在上的红绿灯，右手边就是疗养院。这是杰森再熟悉不过的一段路程。往常他听着绿洲乐队散步一样走在这条路上并不觉得时间有多漫长，一旦有了对比和内心焦急的心情，他恨不得能飞檐走壁立刻飞到疗养院门口。走到最后一个红绿灯，远远的他便看见圈起来的红色警戒线，黑色加粗的字体刺得他眼睛疼。被围起来的是一片被烧焦的废墟，这里的一切都染上了可怖的黑色，他可以想象是会是多么大的火势，那些趾高气昂的火焰不管不顾地吞噬了一切，快乐的、悲伤的、恋恋不舍的，而冲天的火光照亮了一切，甚至比正午的阳光更加鲜明，在倒塌的房屋中那群老人们呼喊着向外面跑去，杰森能看见许多熟悉的身影，却找不见迪克。

我昨天夜里伤了他的心，现在，我还把他弄丢了。

他有些绝望的坐在马路边上，鸣笛声从身边擦过，他努力不去想关于迪克的事情，可一起的一切还是接踵而至，根本不就给他喘息的机会。我是不是再也找不到他了？他看着停泊在一旁的警车和那片俨然成了废墟的土地，没来由的感到寒冷。他的少年时代和那场大火下的疗养院一起化为了灰烬，什么也不剩。

那之后他顺利从高中毕业，进入大学，成了一名自由旅行家，促成他选择这种职业的原因他自己都不太清楚。他每一年都去了很多城市，从北半球到南半球，体验过不一样的一年四季和极昼极夜，有很多刺激惊险和温暖的经历。他拍很多照片，给好友的杂志供稿，偶尔也会写一写随笔。也谈过恋爱，可他很难再那么用力的爱上别人，心里的火焰早就随着那场大火的熄灭而熄灭，所有人都说他像个不肯回头的浪子，独自一人，四处漂泊居无定所，只有凯瑟琳知道他始终会在生日那个月回到自己的城市，多少年来风雨无阻。他偶尔会想起迪克，想起他叫杰森时上扬的嘴角和那个夜空下的混合了酒精气息的吻。那座公园一年前已经被拆除，他凭借着儿时的记忆把当初的路重新走过一遍，停留在最后的尘土之中。凯瑟琳给他打电话，说在以前房子的邮箱里找到了一封信。

杰森·陶德的一生都充满了意外，意外地获得，意外地失去，又经历了一些意外后拨云见日。他不知道那封信是怎么送来的，起初他以为是过去的老同学，他不和他们联系已经有很久了。拆开之后他发现落款是理查德·格雷森。这一刻他才知道他的手能抖成什么样子。那封信大约是火灾发生之后的两年半后寄来的，那个时候因为大火的影响，凯瑟琳带他搬了家。迪克在信里简单的叙述了一下离开疗养院之后的日子，提到他的兄弟和养父，末了留下了新住处的地址，祝他万事如意，希望还能联系，还附赠了一张风景画明信片。

如何定义“失而复得”？一切可以描述的语言在此刻都化为乌有，这个词或许已经无法被定义，是附赠了狂喜和忐忑的心境。过去这么久，他不确定地址是否还生效，第二天一早他向凯瑟琳告别，生日都不准备在家里过，带着那封老旧的信件，直接奔赴迪克给他的地址。

命运足够眷顾他。这么多年的旅行途中杰森和很多恶劣的环境做过斗争，好几次同死神擦肩而过，却从来没有觉得自己像今天一样幸运。他一路问过去，到达的时候正好遇上出门的迪克，杰森起初还有些犹豫和不确定，他看起来年轻了太多，眉间老去的特征全然消失，留下属于年轻人的眉眼。正是个意气风发的年纪，他在阳光下的耀眼程度盖过了所有人，他们终于不再有巨大的沟壑。迪克比他更先认出来，声音像那个夜晚一样颤巍巍的，不同的是充斥着的是喜悦而非那种他说不清道不明的恐惧。

他们再度重逢的那天，杰森·陶德在自己的回忆录里花上了整整二十页的描述，从天气到心情，巨细无遗。他们重新做回“朋友”，中间间隔的那么多年看上去没有影响分毫，迪克还是那个迪克，他接受杰森的邀请和他一起去了其他城市旅游，一座热闹的、充满爱的城市，在嘈杂的酒吧里他们聊到对方不曾参与的那些时光。迪克喝了好些酒，脸颊和脖颈都开始泛红，他开始胡言乱语起来，谈到自己去当了舞蹈老师，教学校里的学生学习怎么样踮起脚尖抬头挺胸，怎样在舞台上肆意展现自我，接着他又开始说一些前后不连贯的事情，甚至开始提到曾经的疗养院，紧接着他提到那个清醒时他们双方都闭口不提当它不存在的那个夜晚的亲吻。  
其实我给你写的那封信，我本来还有一句想加进去的。他伸出食指，对着杰森摇头晃脑，但是我不太敢，杰，我不太敢。

是什么？他按耐住自己急不可耐的心情，可加快的心跳瞬间就出卖了他，甚至舞池里爆发出的欢呼声都掩盖不住。

是……是一个回应。迪克笑了笑。

什么回应？他靠近了一点，屏住呼吸。

迪克也跟着靠近，那张脸在他眼前无限放大，杰森闭上眼睛的下一秒，迪克在他的眼皮上落下一个轻柔的吻，几乎是一晃而过，他又亲上了杰森的嘴唇，仅仅是碰到，在上面留下了残余的一点酒，润湿了他干裂的嘴唇。“是这个。”他带着笑意说，“我可没有喝醉，杰，离我喝醉还早着呢。”

杰森找不到任何言语去形容，他阅读过很多书籍，偶尔还会给投稿杂志的照片配上一些文字，在圈子内也算小有名气，可他眼下确确实实不知道该如何是好，他能做的就是带迪克离开酒吧，一闪一闪的路灯下杰森扣住他的后脑勺，认认真真的吻了上去：“看起来你不会接吻，那我来教你，迪基。”

故事里作者们一般把这个情节叫做爱情的伊始，可爱情早就在很早以前就诞生，若要考据其中的伊始，或许能追溯到他们第一次相遇的那天，尽管情况有点糟糕，可一切都是命中注定。他怎么能够不欢喜。

那之后他们正式开始交往，在一起之后杰森过的第八个生日，迪克去了他的公寓。他越来越年轻，逐渐从青年变成少年，连着声带和身高也在一同变化，他看上去已经比杰森小了许多。此刻他躺在杰森的床上看他在书桌上工作，对着电脑敲敲打打，百无聊赖的开始捣鼓床头柜上的那些书籍，意外地发现那里面有一个柜子被塞得满满的。

“你在这里面放了什么？”他敲了敲那个柜子。

杰森迅速走过来，难得露出一丝惊慌和窘迫：“嘿，别碰那个——”

他话还没有说完，被迪克拉出了一点的柜子自己倾倒了出来，因为在较高层，哗啦一声倒出一整个柜子的东西来。迪克弯下腰去看，发现是大片大片的明信片：“……呃，我是不是做错了什么？我很抱歉，我不是故意想打开那个柜子的。”

“没关系。”杰森坐在他身旁，有些不好意思的挠挠头，“这是……这是我大学毕业以后去的那些地方拍的照片，我把他们都拿去印了明信片，背后写了一些我读过的诗。写的时候……我心里想的是你。”

他捡起离脚踝最近的一张明信片，是字迹工整的一行字：听，你的心在我体内是怎样地砰砰跳动。没有落款，只有时间和当地的邮戳，但他们都知道这是给谁的。

“让我猜猜，这是聂鲁达？”他翻回正面，印上的是中国一座沿海城市的风景，黄昏下海岸线和天融为一体，红和蓝巧妙的过渡，云层被染上接近梦幻的色彩。

“猜错了迪基，这是辛波斯卡。”杰森翻身压在他身上，把卡片从他手里抽出来，丢到一边去低下头看他——他们十指相扣。

“哦，看来我需要重新补习了。”迪克眨眨眼睛，瞳孔里有什么异样的情愫一闪而过，杰森根本没来得及捕捉到。

“今晚的时间还很长，你不需要有担心。”他低低地笑了。

“嘿，我担心的是补习的成果。”

“那你大可放心，我可是个好老师。”

最后一句结束后有什么在迪克的脑袋里爆炸了。水滴在滴落，还有不断放大的光圈，加快的心跳，蓝色的床单，蒙上一层薄薄汗水的身体，快要窒息的亲吻，握在一起的双手，落在床下的湿透了的衣物，紧贴着的肌肤，沙哑的嗓音，带着欲望呼喊对方的姓名，仿佛被抛到外太空中彻底失重。有什么在迪克的脑海里一闪而过：狂风席卷而来，越过山丘，卷走一切，寸草不生，剩下的只有一片空旷的平原。旋即他又被卷入欲海深处，直上云端，可变化发生的太快，下一秒他从云端坠落于深海，几乎溺毙于让人窒息的那一片深蓝，旋转着又绕成了星空，繁星在他眼前，忽明忽现，一阵天璇地转他感觉他是被风刃划破身体，又被温和又富有独占欲的吻安抚住一切情绪。

在疼痛袭来之前他听见杰森低声的笑，有点像冰雪初融春风过境，卷来千树万树的柔软柳絮，压在他身上将触动传到心弦，他能感觉到自己的心跳，也能感觉到杰森的心跳。那些奇妙的、他未曾体验过的触感拨弄得他欲仙欲死，迪克从未察觉过一个人的触碰会让他这么草木皆兵。早在沉沦之初他便体验到被抛入云层的酥麻，此刻再度回忆起云雨间的点点滴滴，那些温柔和粗暴的态度，这不是他们的第一次，可他在留恋之后竟然仍是贪得无厌。

杰森在一次又一次的顶撞之后不断地叫他的名字，迪克，迪克，迪克，仿佛不这么做他怀抱里的人就会消失，名字的主人耐心的一遍又一遍地回应，他们紧紧抱在一起，朦胧中杰森察觉到迪克轻柔的抚上他的后脑勺，替他把弄乱的头发捋直，然后柔声说了什么。这感觉和当年在公园里的感觉很像，“我要失去他了”的想法再度冒出头来，可他太累了，他分不清那是幻觉还是真实，只是固执的死死抓住迪克的手，勒得他手腕通红。  
第二天他醒来的时候，身边的人已经不见了。这种怅然若失的感觉再度袭来，迪克甚至没有给他留下什么信件，只是替他做了一顿看起来不怎么好吃的早餐，其中鸡蛋还被他煎糊了一半。他很久没有这种不安全感，他也知道迪克为什么会离开。迪克在越来越年轻，他们之间原本已经消失的隔阂在逐渐扩张，这根本无法控制和阻止。很多事情并不是靠两个人相爱就能达成的，阻止一对爱人在一起的条件太多太多了，稍有不慎就会满盘皆输。

他这时候才明白，他们并非是两条无法影响的平行线。在他们多年后重新相遇的这个时间点，这是他们唯一相交的机会，从此之后，他们同️时间、同彼此分道扬镳。这反倒像一种残肢幻觉，在他的臆想中他们还保持着某种联系，有看不见的红色的线拴在迪克和他的小拇指上，他把手指放在耳边，能听见传来的砰砰砰的心跳声，还有那一句轻到像是叹息的恳求。

走吧，走吧。

他终于记起那天夜里迪克在他耳边说的话，他说的那么轻柔，那么让人安心。他说，我是来和你告别的，杰森，我不想让你难过。走吧，杰，走吧。随便去哪里都好，我不想让你面对一个会逐渐失去记忆和自理能力的我。

可我能走到哪里去？天边透出第一缕光的时候，杰森在街头漫无目的地闲逛，眼看着太阳即将来临，他最后停在十字路口的绿色邮筒旁，他去旁边的书店买了张明信片，地址那一栏填写得准确无比，那是自打他第一次阅读就牢记于心的地址。他写：起码我们真正属于彼此，这还不是最糟糕的结局。他不知道迪克是否能够收到，他想他一定会收到。

日子比掌心的纹路漫长太多，也难捱太多，正在筹备回忆录的自由旅行家杰森·陶德五十岁生日当天，收到了一份巨大的快递，他拆开来看，里面是当年他与众不同的爱人带走的那些他写了诗句的明信片，和一堆日记本，他一张一张重温，发现多出了近乎一倍。迪克在离开他以后跟着他的脚步去了相同的地方，在同一处风景拍下照片，写下不同的话和心情，他把这些东西收集在一起，现在，统统寄给了他。

他在箱子的最后找到了最后一本日记，最后一次记录停留在昨天，日记的最后迪克用了一整页写下一句话：你见证了我头发花白的瞬间，这也是达成了白头偕老的愿望，不是吗？

有些东西一直在那里，像心底的火焰，他们从未熄灭。


End file.
